Zakrwaw wodę na czerwono
by Lampira7
Summary: W dość nieprzyjemnej sytuacji, Deadpool dowiaduje się ile tak naprawdę lat ma Spider-Man. Link do oryginału: /works/5031016


**Tytuł:** Zakrwaw wodę na czerwono **  
Oryginalny tytuł:** Bleed the Water Red **  
Autor:** aloneintherain **  
Pozwolenie na tłumaczenie:** Czekam **  
Długość:** Miniaturka

 **Bohaterowie:** Wade i Peter

 **Kategoria wiekowa:** 15+

 **Uwagi:** Przekleństwa, tortury **  
Tłumaczenie:** Lampira7 **  
Beta:** PersianWitch **  
Link:** /works/5031016

 **Zakrwaw wodę na czerwono**

Pomimo tego, że niektórzy mogą uznać, że spędzanie czasu z niestabilnym najemnikiem, który był starszy od niego o jakieś piętnaście lat jest złym pomysłem, to Peter lubił towarzystwo Deadpoola. Był pomocny w niektórych sytuacjach.

Takich jak ta na przykład. Przywiązany do krzesła niemożliwą do rozerwania stalą przez kogoś, kto nazywał siebie _Karmą_ w pustej, cementowej sali, gdy zarówno jego serce i pajęczy zmysł szalały, Peter z trudnością starał się odzyskać swoje zwyczajowe poczucie humoru. Na szczęście, gdy Peter milczał, usta Deadpoola pracowały z podwójną mocą.

— Słodziuteńka. — Deadpool mruczał w stronę kobiety. — Jeśli chciałaś mnie ponownie zobaczyć, wystarczyło wysłać pocztówkę. E-mail. Intensywnie brudny sms. Odpowiedziałbym fotkami swojego kutasa.

Przestępczyni, Karma, ignorowała go. Skupiła się na Peterze, który wciąż bezowocnie zmagał się z więzami. Przesunęła swoimi długimi paznokciami po zamaskowanej krzywiźnie szczęki bohatera, śmiejąc się, gdy ten cofnął się, uciekając od jej dotyku.

— Spider-Manie — powiedziała Karma. — Czekałam długi czas, aby cię spotkać.

— Chciałbym powiedzieć to samo, ale nie mam pojęcia kim jesteś. — Peter odchylił się do tyłu, spoglądając z niesmakiem na jej mocno wycięty gorset i krzyżujące się, skórzane wiązania. — Biorąc jednak pod uwagę twój strój, zgaduję, że jesteś samotną, starą panną z kotami, która ma skłonności do BDSM?

Deadpool zarechotał na słowa Petera. Karma obnażyła zęby i uderzyła bohatera w twarz otwartą dłonią. Surowe brzmienie echa tego klepnięcia rozeszło się po pustym pokoju.

— Wiem, co robisz — powiedziała wściekle Karma. Była w dość dzikim stanie. Jej loki były w nieładzie, ozdobione aż nadto koralikową biżuterią. Ciemny kryształ spoczywał na piersi tuż nad gorsetem. Była starsza niż Deadpool, gdzieś blisko czterdziestki. Zmarszczki wokół oczu tylko podkreślały jej gwałtowną i niebezpieczną aurę. — Obserwowałam cię, Spider-Manie.

— Okeeeej, to jest straszne — stwierdził Peter. — I Deadpool ma rację. Jest 2015 rok. Wystarczyło wysłać mi wiadomość.

Tym razem go nie spoliczkowała, ale pstryknęła palcami, sprawiając, że umięśniony mężczyzna stojący za nią wysunął się do przodu.

— Przynieś narzędzia — rozkazała mężczyźnie. — Ostry zestaw. — Spojrzała na Petera, jej ciemne oczy błyszczały w słabym oświetleniu. — Właściwie... dodaj kilka tępych. Ten jeden ma cierpieć.

Deadpool zauważalnie spiął się, ręce zacisnęły się w pięści. W krótkich słowach odezwał się do niej surowo:

— Kurwa, stajesz się ślepa na starość, ptaszynko? Ponieważ, jeśli nie zauważyłaś, ten facet z ładnym tyłeczkiem jest _superbohaterem_. Superbohaterem to znaczy, że jest _dobrym człowiekiem_.

— Wiem, kim jest — powiedziała spokojnie Karma. — Czy nie wiedziałeś jakie zniszczenia przynoszą jego czyny? Masakry i śmierci, jaką po sobie zostawia?

— Rzeczy spowodowane przez _złoczyńców_ , z którymi walczy...

Karma machnęła lekceważąco ręką.

— Musi cierpieć za swoje zbrodnie, tak jak i ty.

— Łał, jesteś kurewsko _szurnięta_. — Nie ma żadnego humoru w głosie Deadpoola. Stał się bardziej szorstki i surowy w sposób, w jaki Peter rzadko go słyszał. To niepokojące. — Jeśli uważasz, że Spidey w jakikolwiek sposób na to zasługuje, to jesteś do cholery bardziej szalona niż ja...

Służący wrócił ze stalowoszarą skrzynką na narzędzia, zamkniętą na kłódkę. Jej zawartość stukała, gdy pudełko było przemieszczane. Karma otworzyła je i wyjęła z niego zaostrzony nóż, trzymając go w swoich palcach mających długie, ciemne paznokcie. Pajęczy zmysł Petera, który był wcześniej tępym dzwonkiem, teraz zaczął krzyczeć z tyłu jego głowy.

— Deadpool — powiedział pełen złych przeczuć. — Co... co się dzieje?

Zaczął podejrzewać, że brakowało mu tutaj czegoś istotnego. Poczuł, że jego żołądek opadł na samo dno, gdy Deadpool zaczął szarpać się, starając się uwolnić sycząc coś, co sprawiło, że Karma zmarszczyła nos.

— Kim naprawdę jesteś? — domagał się Peter. — Czego od nas chcesz?

— Nie powiedziałeś mu o mnie? — Karma spytała Deadpoola. — Jestem zraniona. Dobrze się razem bawiliśmy. To były naprawdę dobre czasy, Wade. Takie dobre, bardzo dobre czasy... — Prześledziła dłonią krzywiznę szczeki Deadpoola. Szybko ją zabrała, gdy najemnik próbował ją ugryźć. Spoliczkowała go, idealnie uderzając go w twarz za jego próby jej zaszkodzenia. — Czy _nic_ nie zapamiętałeś z lekcji, gdy starałam się rzeźbić w twojej skórze?

— Pierdol się — wyrzucił z siebie Deadpool. — Pierdol się, pierdol się... to trzy _pierdol się_ dla ciebie ode mnie _i_ dwóch moich pudełek. Nawet oni cię, kurwa, nienawidzą.

Peter zerkał między nimi, czując się coraz bardziej zdezorientowany.

— Deadpool, kto...?

Odwracając się z powrotem do Petera, Karma uśmiechnęła się, kontynuując:

— Jestem Karma. Oceniam wiarygodność osób, ciężar ich działań oraz ich _niepowodzenia_... — w tym momencie Karma pochyliła się blisko niego, przyciskając ostrze do wrażliwej krzywizny szyi Petera, tworząc cienką linię świeżej krwi na białej skórze... — i wydaję odpowiedni wyrok.

Deadpool starał się wysunąć ze swoich więzów.

— Masz cholernego _najemnika_ w niewoli, a zamiast niego masz zamiar karać pieprzonego bohatera? Co, do kurwy...?

Służący w rogu z trzaskiem założył parę gumowych rękawic i podał dłuższe oraz grubsze ostrze Karmie, która zabrała je, obracając je między zgrabnymi palcami. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

Przyłożyła ostrze do miękkiej skóry w wewnętrznej części łokcia Petera, naciskając je w dół. Ciągnęła ostrzem przez skórę i ciało, upajając się gardłowymi dźwiękami wydobywającymi się z ust bohatera.

Kiedy wreszcie się odsunęła, zostawiła długą, krwawiącą ranę. Peter dyszał, wpatrując się w sufit. Deadpool kręcił się rozpaczliwie na swoim miejscu, służący oglądał przedstawienie z beznamiętnym wyrazem twarzy, a Karma uśmiechała się i śmiała, gdy wyjmowała nowe narzędzia z pudełka. Peter zacisnął powieki.

— Nie trać jeszcze świadomości — mruknęła Karma, przesuwając swoją dłoń po ramieniu Petera na jego barki. — Czeka nas jeszcze długa droga.

OoO

Peter raz za razem widział straszliwe zbrodnie popełniane przez super złoczyńców, ale teraz gdy był przywiązany grubą, nie do przełamania stalą, krew spływała mu po twarzy, szyi oraz ramionach, zaczął zdawać sobie sprawę, że niektórzy ludzie są gorsi od innych.

Karma po raz pierwszy przerwała cięcie jego skóry i przekazała skalpel swojemu słudze. W tej nieoczekiwanej przerwie, Peter zaczął oddychać głęboko. Jego oddech był poszarpany, niczym wyrwany z piersi, chwiejny. Krew z śliną ściekała z jego otwartych ust. Karma podciągnęła jego maskę do nosa. Chciała zobaczyć jego zbolały szloch, gdy zagryzał dolną wargę w daremnej próbie milczenia. Na szczęście, nie za bardzo ją obchodziła jego tożsamość.

— Spidey? — spytał Deadpool. Jego głos był odległy, jakby Peter był zanurzony pod wodą.

Peter uświadomił sobie, że najemnik chciał odpowiedzi, potwierdzenia, że się trzyma. Deadpool na początku był głośny, wył, krzyczał i przeklinał, odzwierciedlając ostrą panikę Petera. Stawał się coraz cichszy im Karma dłużej cięła skórę Petera, aż stał się całkowicie, niepokojąco cichy, przynajmniej aż do tego momentu.

— Ja... ja... — Peter wypluł krew. W pewnym momencie ugryzł się w język. — Jestem w porządku.

— To jest wielkie kłamstwo. Można byłoby pomyśleć, że bohater byłby bardziej rzetelny — powiedział powoli Deadpool, a jego słowa nie były skierowane do Petera tylko do kogoś innego.

Głowa Petera opadła w dół. Dyszał z powodu bólu, strachu i paniki. Jego stan emocjonalny był zbyt chwiejny, by zapytać najemnika o jego wyimaginowanych partnerów do rozmowy.

Karma z powrotem weszła w zasięg ich wzroku, gdy chwyciła stanowczo szczękę Petera. Przesuwała twarz bohatera z boku na bok, oceniając obrażenia wzdłuż jego szczęki i szyi. Peter był zbyt wyczerpany, by uciec od jej dotyku.

— Hmm... Sądzę, że jest mi potrzebny nowy zestaw narzędzi.

— Przynio... — zaczął sługa Karmy.

— Nie, nie. — Pomachała protestująco ręką, puszczając szczękę Petera. Bez jej silnego uchwytu, wbijającego palce w szczękę, głowa bohatera opadła. Podbródek spoczął na piersi. — Przyniosę je. Pan _Spider-Man_ i tak musi odpocząć, bo inaczej zemdleje, zanim w pełni zapłaci za swoje czyny.

Karma starła krew Petera ze swoich rąk szmatką, przed rzuceniem brudnej tkaniny na głowę Spider-Mana. Nie poruszył się, nie mają siły, żeby strząsnąć tkaninę. Zaśmiała się głośno z jego powodu.

Jej okute obcasy stukały na betonowej podłodze, gdy odchodziła. W pozostałej po niej ciszy, Deadpool skupił całą swoją uwagę na Peterze.

— Spidey? Hej, Spidey, jesteś tam, kochanie? — Peter nie dał żadnej odpowiedzi. — Hej! _Spider-Man!_ — Wreszcie Peter kaszlnął słabo i, mrużąc oczy, spojrzał na najemnika. — Wszystko z tobą dobrze?

— W miarę — stwierdził Peter.

Deadpool potrząsnął głową.

— Cholerna Karma... I hej, to w pewnym sensie wyjaśnia, dlaczego wybrała takie imię. To trochę ironiczne.

— Lepsze niż _Deadpool_ — stwierdził Peter.

Jego głos był słaby i ciężki do zrozumienia, ale wydaje się, że Deadpool złapał na tyle dobrze sens jego słów, że westchnął, udając obrażonego.

— Deadpool jest niezwykle pomysłową nazwą. Musisz wiedzieć, że... to oznacza albo manifestację chodzącej śmierci albo to, że chciałbym wypełnić basen martwymi rzeczami. — Przechylił głowę na bok, zastanawiając się chwilę. — Faktycznie, oba znaczenia są dość dokładne.

— To lepsze niż „Spider-Man" — zauważył służący. Można było u niego usłyszeć wyraźny rosyjski akcent.

Peter zmrużył oczy, patrząc na niego.

— Najpierw tortury, a teraz cięte uwagi? Człowieku, to najgorsze miejsce.

Służący wzruszył swoimi ogromnymi ramionami.

— Pani Karma nie jest taka zła.

Peter wpatrywał się w niego przez dłuższy moment.

— Właśnie _mnie torturowała_.

Starał się brzmieć na oburzonego, ale jego głos był chropowaty, wciąż obolały i bezużyteczny od wcześniejszego krzyku.

— Być może — ciągnął mężczyzna — ale jest dobrym człowiekiem.

Śmiech Deadpoola był głośny, nieprzyjemny.

— Dobrym człowiekiem? Łał, tobie już zdążyła wyprać mózg? Ona zwyczajnie torturowała ulubionego robaczka Nowego Jorku, a ty ją bronisz?

— Pająk zrobił złe...

Deadpool prychnął.

— Nie pozwól, by rozproszył cię ten grzeszny tyłek, jest tak prawie sprawiedliwie moralny jak Kapitan Ameryka. Nie wiem, o co chodzi z tymi gorącymi ludźmi w niebieskich rajstopach, ale najwyraźniej mają inspiracje to bycia bohaterem.

Służący spoglądał na niego. Peter starał się wykrzesać z siebie krzywy, smutny uśmiech, ale jego wargi były rozerwane, a jego broda i policzki mokre. Czuł się tragicznie. Przez to służący zacisnął usta, a Deadpool znów zaczął szaleć, próbując się uwolnić. Peter domyślił się, że jego próby uśmiechu sprawiły tylko, że wyglądał jeszcze bardziej żałośnie.

— Wszystkie osoby robiły źle — próbował wyjaśnić Rosjanin. — A pani Karma jest dobra. Chroni swoich pracowników. Chroni dzieci.

Peter zmarszczył brwi.

— Co?

— Ach, racja! — Deadpool zdał sobie sprawę z tego faktu. — Zupełnie o tym zapomniałem. Przypuszczam, że nawet szaleńcy mają pewne zasady moralne.

— _Co?_ — spytał ponownie Peter.

— Nie chcę cię zszokować na tyle, żeby wysłać cię do przedwczesnej śmierci — zaczął Deadpool — ale zdarza się, że niektórzy złoczyńcy mają standardy, i nie, nie chodzi tutaj o mnie. Ale tak, niespodzianka, ja również mam pewne standardy. I tak, nie _wszystkie_ czarne charaktery je posiadają, ale niektórzy z nich mają pewne zasady. Granice. Tego typu rzeczy.

— Nikczemność jest nikczemnością — stwierdził zdezorientowany Peter. Trochę dziwnie było mieć taką rozmowę, gdy ledwo udawało mu się myśleć z powodu bólu i ogarniającego go wyczerpania. Ale w pewnym sensie, było to dobre. Rozpraszające. — To że ktoś popełnia jedynie określone przestępstwa, nie oznacza, że jest usprawiedliwiony. Złodziej wciąż jest złodziejem, niezelżenie od tego, czy kiedykolwiek kogoś zamordował, czy nie.

Deadpool wzruszył ramionami. Wyglądało to dziwnie, gdy był związany na krześle.

— Pieprz mnie, ale nie wiem wiele o całej tej moralności i reszcie gówna, ale wiem jedno. Duża część przestępców nienawidzi ranić dzieci. Podobnie jak ja. I Karma. Właściwie, skoro o tym mówimy, ma ona diabelną renomę bycia psychopatyczną sadystką uwielbiającą torturować, która spędza weekendy na wolontariacie, aby pomóc dzieciom będącym w potrzebie.

Służący promieniał dumą. To też było dziwne. Groźny, umięśniony mężczyzna, ubrany w czarną skórę i ubrudzone krwią skórzane rękawice, uśmiechający się w ten sposób. Z odrobiną czułości i z wielką dumą.

— Pani Karma dba o dzieci — stwierdził służący. Wciąż trzymał skalpel. To było niepokojące. — Jest bardzo ochrona do osób poniżej osiemnastego roku życia.

Peter patrzył na niego sceptycznie.

— _Serio?_

Zarówno Deadpool i służący kiwnęli z sympatią głową. Najwyraźniej ta wiadomość była rozpowszechnioną wiedzą w społeczności super złoczyńców.

— Tak — powiedział Deadpool. — Jest szaloną suką, ale nie torturuje dzieci. — Jego uśmiech był krzywy, gdy śpiewał niemelodyjnie, chaotyczną piosenkę. — Jeśli nie masz osiemnastu lat, to jesteś od tortur woooolnyyyy.

— I tak jest — potwierdził mężczyzna.

— I tak powinno być — zgodził się Deadpool. — Pieprzyć ludzi, którzy krzywdzą dzieci!

Peter zamrugał.

— Wy... żartujecie, prawda?

Deadpool spojrzał na niego z niezrozumieniem.

— Myślałem, że ze wszystkich ludzi, byłbyś najbardziej za ochroną dzieci, Panie Bohaterze...

— Oczywiście, że dbam o dzieci — stwierdził Peter – ale _Karma_ nie.

Służący wpatrywał się nieprzyjemnie w Petera, jego grube brwi zmarszczone, a Deadpool potrząsnął głową.

— Jak mówiłem — powiedział najemnik — złoczyńcy cię zaskoczą. Ale i tak mam zamiar, kurwa, rozciąć jej klatkę piersiową, nieważne że ma ogromne cycki, i wyciągnąć jej wnętrzności przez żebra za zranienie ciebie! _Podziwiam ją_ jednak za jej poświęcenie się dla dzieci i młodzieży.

Peter, nie zwracając uwagi na pierwszą cześć jego wypowiedzi, pokręcił stanowczo głową. Poruszanie się bolało. Jego szyja była sztywna. Musiał ją uszkodzić, gdy otrzymywał obrażenia spod utalentowanych rąk Karmy. — Poświęcenie? Jeśli mnie torturowała, wtedy...

Przerwało mu otwarcie ciężkich drzwi i wejście Karmy do środka. Jej loki opadły na ciemne oczy, w których widniał obłęd, gdy sięgała w głąb worka z metalowymi narzędziami, który trzymała. Peter nie mógł powstrzymać dławiącego biadolenia, gdy zobaczył zaostrzone, wyszczerbione noże i zardzewiałe szczypce...

— _O Boże_ — wymamrotał Peter, przymykając oczy.

— Hejo! — Deadpool brzmiał na bardzo radosnego, starając się pomachać w podnieceniu, pomimo tego że był skrępowany. — Mówimy o okropnej diablicy, a ta się pojawia!

Karma podniosła swoją brew, patrząc na służącego, który uśmiechnął się promienie i wyjaśnił:

— Rozmawialiśmy o twojej pracy z dziećmi, pani!

— Och! — Tym razem, kiedy Karma się uśmiechnęła, nie był to groźny pokaz zębów, nie do opisania groźba, ale coś prawdziwego i dumnego. — Tak! Pomagam upośledzonym dzieciom w Nowym Jorku. Rozumiesz, dzieci są bardzo ważną częścią społeczności.

Karma przyciągnęła stołek i usiadła na nim, kładąc torbę przy stopach. Peter zadrżał, serce mu waliło, a pot spływał, skapując do kałuży krwi.

— Małe brzdące — powiedział Deadpool. — Są takie urocze.

— Cierpią tak bardzo — kontynuowała Karma — i nie mają siły, by walczyć o siebie. — Przesuwała bezczynnie długim palcem po ręku Petera, śledząc niemal podświadomie linię otwartej rany. Peter zagryzł wargę, powstrzymując zbolały jęk. — Nastolatki również. Mają takie złe...

Deadpool kiwnął zaciekle głową.

— Również, kurwa, wykorzystywani!

— Czy wiesz, że mam doskonałe wyniki? — zapytała Karma. Chwytając zardzewiały scyzoryk, zaczęła ostrzem przesuwać po ręku Petera, ramieniu, aż do obojczyka, tak jakby zastanawiała się, gdzie ma teraz przeciąć skórę. Peter skupił się na kontrolowaniu oddechu, gdy strach skręcał w okropny sposób jego wnętrzności. — Możesz mnie potępiać, panie Spider-Man, ale przez wszystkie sprawiedliwe cierpienia jakie zadałam, to nigdy nie zaszkodziłam dziecku. Ani razu.

Szpiczasty czubek jej ostrza zagłębił się w miękką skórę na piersi bohatera, tuż nad jego sercem. Peter krzyknął. Z jego ust wydobył się pęcherzyk krwi, który spłynął w dół na jego zniszczony kostium. Serce biło mu szaleńczo pod ostrzem. Peter czuł się osaczony, zapędzony w róg. Karma unosiła się nad nim, trzymając nóż. Słowa wypadły mu z ust, zanim właściwie rozważył konsekwencje z nich wynikające.

— Sądzę, że nie masz — wykrztusił z siebie Peter. Na jego słowa, spojrzenie Deadpoola nabrało intensywności. — Nie masz doskonałych wyników w nieszkodzeniu dzieciom.

Karma spojrzała na niego ostro.

— Słucham? Nigdy w całym swoim życiu nie podniosłam ręki na dziecko...

— Zrobiłaś to. — Peter starał się brzmieć normalnie, ale jego głos był chwiejny i zbyt zduszony. Wskazał brodą na swoje krwawiące ramiona, gdzie ręka Karmy była zaciśnięte wokół jego przedramienia. Jej ostre paznokcie tworzyły widoczne półksiężyce na skórze. — Widzisz? Sama krzywdzisz. Krzywdzisz mnie.

— O co ci chodzi? — syknęła Karma. Jej twarz była wykrzywiona w gniewie. Służący wpatrywał się pobladły i zdezorientowany, ale obok niego Deadpool stał się bardzo, ale to bardzo spokojny. — Ja nigdy...

— Tak, zrobiłaś — powiedział Peter.

— _Spidey..._ — zaczął Deadpool. Istniało coś w jego głosie, coś surowego i zduszonego. Peter uśmiechnął się głupkowato do najemnika. — Jesteś...

— _Niespodzianka_. — Peter uniósłby ręce, machając nimi, gdyby jego ramiona nie byłyby skrępowane i krwawiące.

Loki Karmy opadły na jej oczy. Stanowczo odmawiała uwierzenia w to, co słyszała.

— Nie wiem o czym mówisz, ale opiekuję cię dziećmi, bronię je...

Peter starał się zaśmiać, ale bolała go klatka piersiowa, płuca stanowiły zaciśnięte ognisko bólu, a dźwięk utknął mu w gardle.

— Jesteś oszustką, pani.

— _Oszustką...?_

— Spidey — powiedział ponownie Deadpool, z większą pilnością. — Kolego, nie antagonizuj ją, ona...

— Jak śmiesz! — Karma chwyciła jego ramię w kruszącym kości uścisku, wbijając szponiaste paznokcie w świeże rany. Nowe krople krwi pojawiły się wokół jej palców i Peter przez chwilę nic nie widział, wyginając się, a z jego ust wyrwał się zbolały jęk. — Jak śmiesz próbować... Mam idealny rekord...

— _Już nie_! — Głos Petera był gruby, już nie potrafił się wstydzić łez. Zostało to zlikwidowane przez okropny ból i palący, szalony gniew. — _Mam szesnaście lat!_

Puściła nadgarstek Petera, jakby jego skóra paliła ją.

— Nie. — Westchnęła.

Cała energia opuściła szybko Petera. Opadł na swoim miejscu, kiwając głową.

— Tak — powiedział, czując się pokonany. — Jestem w liceum.

Karma potrząsała gorączkowo głową.

— Nie, nie... _nie możesz być_...

— Dlaczego nic nie mówiłeś? — spytał Deadpool. Jego głos wciąż był niski. Jego pozycja siedzenia nie została zmieniona.

Peter wzruszył ramionami. Wyczerpanie w końcu go pochłonęło. Ciało drżało, pozostałości wściekłości spalały się w jego żyłach.

— Czy to ważne?

— Czy to ważne? — krzyknęła Karma. Nigdy wcześniej nie wyglądała bardziej obłąkanie. Jej nieokiełznane loki zasłaniały jej w chaotyczny sposób twarz. Miała szeroko otwarte oczy, ale nie z powodu szaleństwa, ale z powodu przeraźliwego szoku. — Czy to _ważne_?!

Dłonie Deadpoola zacisnęły się mocno w pięści. Jego ręce drżały.

— To istotne.

— Rozwiąż go! — wymagała Karma. Kiedy służący nie zabrał się od razu do roboty, kobieta odwróciła się i krzyknęła — ROZWIĄŻ GO!

Rosjanin chwycił klucz. Był blady na twarzy i odmawiał spojrzeć w oczy Petera, gdy się zbliżał.

Obręcze obluzowały się w jednym kliknięciu. Peter podniósł się, próbując stanąć na chwiejnych nogach, które były niechętne do współpracy. Karma była przy nim, przytrzymując go, trzymając swoje dłonie na jego ramionach, ale jej ręce były zbyt ciepłe. Jej dotyk w jakiś sposób palił. Peter wzdrygnął się. Puściła go, cofając się niezdarnie. Wyglądała tak, jakby została uderzona w twarz.

Bez jej wsparcia, Peter opadł na czworaki, dysząc i drżąc na zimnym betonie oraz dygocząc pod wpływem wstrząsów przechodzących przez jego ciało.

— Czego potrzebujesz? — zapytała nerwowo Karma. Za nią służący próbował znaleźć czyste ręczniki, wodę do picia, coś co mógłby dać nastolatkowi będącemu w szoku.

— Deadpool — sapnął Peter. — Potrze... Potrzebuję...

Przekręcenie klucza, klekot stalowych wiązań i Deadpool był wolny. Opadł na kolana tuż obok Petera. Nastolatek przesunął się bliżej, opadając na szeroką pierś najemnika.

— Spidey — powiedział Deadpool. — Spidey, Spidey...

— Nie wiedziałam — powiedziała pośpiesznie Karma. Szarpała się za włosy, jej dłonie plątały się i utykały w grubych lokach. — Nie wiedziałam! Nie jestem złym człowiekiem... Jeśli wiedziałaby, ja nie...

Peter przymknął oczy. Czuł, że jego ciało jest zbyt ciężkie. Ciężko było mu zaopiekować się samym sobą, nie mógł również znieść smutku Karmy.

— Chcę iść — wymamrotał Peter. — Proszę, Deadpool. Możemy iść?

Na chwilę Deadpool zacisnął swoje ramiona wokół Petera, zanim kiwnął głową.

— Tak. Możemy iść.

Karma nadal paplała do siebie:

— Ja nie... Nie wiedziałam! Czy on naprawdę...?

— Czy naprawdę jest nastolatkiem? — uciął Deadpool. — Taa, myślę, że jest. Wierzę mu. — Poluźnił uścisk wokół Petera, opierając bohatera o ścianę. Głowa Petera, opadła na jego pierś. Oczy wciąż pozostały zamknięte.

Jeśli Peter patrzyłby na rozgrywającą scenę, to zobaczyłby jak Karma trzęsie się, a jej długi naszyjnik wznosił się i opadał na jej falującej piersi. Mógł zobaczyć, jak Deadpool podniósł się powoli na nogi i gwałtownie zabrał worek z narzędziami tortur.

— Co oznacza, — kontynuował Deadpool przerażająco spokojnym głosem — że torturowałaś nastolatka. Zraniłaś bohatera... bohatera, który jest licealnym wieku. — Worek otworzył się bez dźwięku. Jego zawartość stukała o siebie. Karma zaskomlała, dusząc się w strachu. — Kto sieje wiatr, zbiera burzę. — Worek opadł z cichym łoskotem na ziemię. Deadpool zrobił krok do przodu, kobieta cofnęła się. — To tylko Karma.

Peter, zbyt zmęczony i obolały, by być w pełni świadomy swojego otoczenia, przegapił błagania Karmy, brak miłosierdzia Deadpoola, wycie bólu służącego. Był otumaniony, wyczerpany, aż do nieprzytomności.

OoO

— Ał, kurczątko! Bądź ostrożny!

— Hej, teraz te przekleństwa mają sens! Mamusia, nie pozwala ci przeklinać, hm? Ał! Uderzyłeś nas!

Peter wymamrotał w ramię Deadpoola:

— Zasłużyłeś na to.

— Zasłużyłem na to, hm? — Najemnik znacząco odepchnął nastolatka. Peter krzyknął w proteście i uparcie przywarł mocniej do mężczyzny, owijając ramiona wokół jego szyi. — Wciąż mogę cię wrzucić do kanału ściekowego, Incy Wincy.*

Peter odzyskał przytomność tylko raz, kiedy opuścili miejsce Karmy i byli w połowie drogi do miasta. Większość jego ran przestała już krwawić tak mocno, ale nadal jego ciało krzyczało z bólu. Wciąż był wyczerpany. Jego nogi były się słabe, chwiejne i bezużyteczne. Peter nie protestował, gdy Deadpool niósł go na barana.

Deadpool zeskoczył z niskiego dachu na dół na pokrywę kontenera śmieci. Jego stopa niemal ześlizgnęła się z mokrej metalowej powierzchni. Nerwowo, ręce odziane w rękawiczki starały się utrzymać bezpieczny chwyt na nastolatku.

— Rynna — wykrztusił Peter. Zakrwawione palce wbijał w obojczyk mężczyzny. — To woda z rynny zmyła pająka. Nie rura kanalizacyjna.

— Wszystko w porządku, Incy? — zapytał Dedpool.

Jego duże dłonie spoczywały z tyłu kolan Petera, utrzymując go na miejscu. Pomimo warstw elastanu między nimi, w miejscu gdzie ich ciała się stykały można poczuć ciepło. Deadpool był stabilny pod nim.

— Nie jadłem od wczorajszego ranka, więc, nie, nie za bardzo — odpowiedział Peter. Przerywał, jakby rozważając jeszcze pewną bez znaczenia niedogodność. — Myślę, że obfite rany po torturach również są trochę niewygodne.

Wtedy Deadpool zabrał go do swojego mieszkania, starając się jak najmniej przemieszczać Petera, gdy wspinali się po schodach przeciwpożarowych. Zaskakująco, Deadpool posiadał apteczkę i podał ją Peterowi. Nie musiał się zajmować długimi, zakrwawionymi ranami Petera, biorąc pod uwagę jego czynnik leczenia i długi czas od ich powstania.

Słońce zaczęło się pojawiać nad horyzontem. Deadpool wysunął się z powrotem przez okno, zostawiając Petera z zabandażowanymi ramionami, z resztkami zaschniętej krwi na skórze, otumanionego lekami przeciwbólowymi, przez co jego oczy zamknęły się. Zasnął przy dźwiękach odległego ruchu ulicznego i stłumionych kroków najemnika na schodach przeciwpożarowych.

OoO

Jakiś czas później Deadpool wpadł do sypialni, wymachując teatralnie rękami i głośną deklaracją:

— Śniaaaadaaaanieeee!

Peter zamrugał sennie, patrząc na starszego mężczyznę.

— Czy to McDonalds?

— Ta — potwierdził Deadpool, brzmiąc dziwnie. Trochę jakby zduszonym głosem. — Wiesz, Spidey, wcześniej dosłownie umarłbym za to, żeby mieć cię w moim łóżku, a teraz...

Peter wysunął się spod koców, do pozycji siedzącej. Ręce spoczywały sztywno na wezgłowiu łóżka. Jeśli wcześniej był półprzytomny, to teraz był całkowicie obudzony.

— Och! Przepraszam, — gaworzył Peter. — Nie zastanowiłem się. Po prostu pomyślałem: „Jestem zmęczony", a później: „Patrzcie, łóżko", następnie opadłem na nie i zasnąłem. Przepraszam, pójdę...

Peter zaczął się wyczołgiwać z łóżka, ale Deadpool machnął pośpiesznie rękami.

— Cholera! Nie, przepraszam! Zapomniałem, że masz dwanaście lat...

— Szesnaście — poprawił go Peter.

— I tak mam zamiar zamknąć się i zebrać wszystkie swoje brudne, starcze fantazje, umieścić je w pudełku, a następnie je wysadzić pęczkiem granatów.

Peter zamrugał patrząc na niego. Deadpool drapał się niezręcznie po głowie.

— Um... — stwierdził Peter.

Deadpool westchnął głęboko.

— Okej, zacznę ponownie. Hej, Spidey! Dzień dobry i dzieńdoberek, kupiłem śniadanie. Jedzmy!

— Hej, Deadpool — papugował go Peter. — Dzień dobry i dzieńdoberek. Co masz?

— Kupiłem kilka Big Mac'ów, frytek i Happy Meal. Miałem także kolę, ale przypadkowo opuściłem ją, gdy wspinałem się po schodach ewakuacyjnych i łaaaa...

Po raz tysięczny tego dnia, Peter poczuł się chory. Przyglądał się tłustej papierowej torbie z wyraźną nieufnością.

— Kupiłeś dla mnie...?

Deadpool nie odpowiedział. Nie zważał na podejrzliwe spojrzenie bohatera, zbyt zajęty przeszukiwaniem torby i wyciąganiem z niej częściowo spłaszczonego Happy Meal z wyraźną przyjemnością. Tak było dopóki wyraz twarzy Petera stał się beznamiętny i wyraźnie oddalił się emocjonalnie. Deadpool spojrzał na niego, marszcząc brwi i pytając:

— Co się dzieje, dzieciaku?

— Nie nazywaj mnie tak — powiedział sucho Peter. — I możesz zachować swoje śniadanie. Nie chcę go.

— Nie chcesz... — Deadpool stracił wątek. — Ale nigdy nie odrzucałeś darmowego jedzenia! — Wyciągnął trzy Big Mac i rzucił je. Hamburgery wylądowały na kolanach Petera z miękkim dźwiękiem. — Nawet poprosiłem, żeby nie było w nich ogórków. Ogórku!

Peter wpatrywał się w Big Mac'i z wyraźnym zdziwieniem.

— Te Bic Mack'i są moje? Czyli... Happy Meal _nie jest_ dla mnie?

Deadpool zadrwił:

— Zdobądź własną zabawkową Barbie, koleś. Ta jest moja.

Najemnik opadł na łóżko obok Petera. Na szczęście, nie próbował wsunąć się pod kołdrę, tak jak Peter sądził, że zrobi. Nie atakował osobistej przestrzeni Petera. Nie było przebiegłych ramion owijających się wokół talii Petera. Nie było większego ciała, wijącego się blisko i oddychającego tym samym powietrzem.

Deadpool, leżąc na kołdrze, trącił delikatnie stopą, na której wciąż był but, nogę Petera i szczęśliwie odpakował plastikową zabawkę jedną ręką, gdy lewą wtykał frytki do ust. Leniwie kciukiem pozbawił Barbie o głowy, śmiejąc się z pełnymi ustami na bezgłową lalkę.

Uchwyt Petera na jego burgerze zacisnął się. Czuł, że jego gardło jest zaciśnięte.

— Deadpool...

Deadpool żuł swoje frytki, machając w kierunku stosu żywności na kolanach Petera.

— Rosnące pająki potrzebują tak dużo fast foodów, jak tylko mogą dostać, więc zjedz je, zanim ci je ukradnę.

Peter owinął palce wokół papieru i zagryzł dolną wargę. Wciąż czuł się nerwowy. Czuł się tak, jakby ich związek zaczął pękać pod ciężarem jego objawienia. Istniał powód, dlaczego Peter nie mówił ludziom kim naprawdę jest.

— Deadpool... — zaczął od nowa Peter. — Nie. Nie chcę, żebyś traktował mnie inaczej. Dobrze? Nie chcę, abyś był _protekcjonalny_ lub powiedział komukolwiek, ile mam lat albo... albo przestał się ze mną spotykać...

— Nie będę cię traktować inaczej, Spidey — powiedział Deadpool. — Ja... nie, zamknij się. Oczywiście, że będziemy go traktować inaczej, ale z punktu, że nie będziemy przerażającym starcem flirtującym z nastolatkiem i... co? _Nie_ , ma _szesnaście lat_ , Żółty...

Peter przygryzł wargę. Jego wzrok zawędrował w miejsce, gdzie Deadpool szczebiotał. Najemnik miał przekrzywioną głowę rozmawiając z kimś, kogo Peter nie mógł zobaczyć. Wydawało się, że mężczyzna mógł wyczuć jego opadający nastrój, ponieważ wyprostował się i uderzył go lekko pięścią.

— Wiesz, co sprawia, że czujesz się lepiej po torturach? — zapytał Deadpool. — Naleśniki. Tak jak dużo naleśników. WIELKI stos naleśników.

Deadpool wyskoczył z łóżka. Jego ramiona szczęśliwie odbijały się o jego boki. Happy Meal pozostał wyrzucony na kołdrę, gdy najemnik z zapałem poszedł w kierunku drzwi.

— Naleśniki? A co z tym? — zapytał Peter, wskazując na niezjedzone jedzenie z McDonalda.

— Jesteś super pająkiem, Spidey! Nie mów mi, że nie możesz zjeść zarówno fast foodów i moich niebiańskich naleśników. — Peter potwierdził, że może zarówno je zjeść za pomocą kiwnięcia głową i nieco smutnego uśmiechu. To tylko sprawiło, że Deadpool był bardziej podniecony, wyrzucając ręce w powietrze. — Tak! Pokochasz je, dzieciaku. Są one wykonane z mojej miłości, podobnie jak ze spermy anioła... Cholera, nastolatek, miałem namyśli anielskie łzy. I jajka, mąka i takie tam rzeczy. Ale przede wszystkim moja miłość!

Deadpool w podskokach wyszedł z pokoju, ale Peter mógł usłyszeć, jak starszy mężczyzna gaworzy, poruszając się w głąb mieszkania. Włącza telewizor, wyciąga garnki i miski z szafek kuchennych.

— Och, leci z „Kamerą u Kardashianów"! I hej, pożyczyłem od Łasicy kopię „Wrednych Dziewczyn" i nigdy jej nie oddałem. Wyglądasz na kogoś, kto lubi głupie rzeczy w telewizji, Spidey...

Peter zaśmiał się i wstał na sztywnych nogach. Jego ciało robiło co może, aby odzyskać siły po torturach i nocy spędzonej na skrępowaniu oraz krzykach. Czuł się trochę lepiej po przespaniu się.

Był w mieszkaniu Deadpoola kilkanaście razy wcześniej, ale nigdy nie zostawał na noc. Nigdy rano nie miał słynnych naleśników najemnika. Cieszył się towarzystwem starszego mężczyzny, ale nigdy nie czuł się tutaj dobrze, nie pod ciężarem ciągłego flirtu Deadpoola i nutką czegoś seksualnego. Miał szesnaście lat, nigdy nie miał dziewczyny lub chłopaka, nawet nie miał pierwszego pocałunku i zawsze w takich sytuacjach czuł się głupio oraz niezręcznie.

Teraz Peter czuł się komfortowo. Niemal bezpiecznie, gdy flirt Deadpoola stał się łagodniejszy i z obietnicą ranka spędzonego na złych programach telewizyjnych oraz nieludzkiej ilości naleśników.

Peter chwycił hamburgery i podążył za Deadpoolem do słonecznej kuchni, uśmiechając się, jak szedł.

— Tak, Deadpool — powiedział, lubiąc jak najemnik śmieje się w odpowiedzi. — Kocham bzdurne programy telewizyjne.

 _Fin_

*Incy Wincy to imię pajączka z angielskiej rymowanki


End file.
